EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. The General Clinical Research Center has long been recognized as one of the University's most important resources. A long history of outstanding research and a stable supportive environment encourages multidisciplinary teams of investigators to work together on the GCRC. Events of the past five years have provided even greater focus on the essential role played by the GCRC in the Virginia Commonwealth University research environment. This five-year competitive renewal is submitted to continue the availability of facilities and resources to promote continued growth in clinical investigation of the highest quality at.VCU Seventy-nine protocols detailed in this application involve more than 90 scientists working in major areas of medical research. These include studies in aging, genetic diseases, diabetes, insulin resistance, hypertension, renal disease, cardiovascular disease, cancer, obesity, sickle cell anemia, nutrition, liver disease, polycystic ovarian syndrome, pregnancy, and AIDS. The major medical disciplines including medicine, surgery, pediatrics, genetics, obstetrics and gynecology, and psychiatry as well as nursing , pharmacy and psychology are represented in the submission.